Eternal Memories
by Ran-dezvous
Summary: Eventhough she wouldn’t admit it, she would always treasure that moment in her heart. A Kogoro and Eri fanfiction. Knowledge of the case in Volume 27, Files 1-3 or Episodes 199-200 may be needed to understand this fic.


**Title: **Eternal Memories  
**Author: **Ran-dezvous  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Pairing: **Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri  
**Word Count: **647  
**Rating: **G  
**Original Publish Date: **December 25, 2008  
**Disclaimer: **Only Aoyama-sensei truly knows why Kogoro and Eri act the way they do. I'm only a clinical psychology major slash fangirl who only speculates.  
**Notes: **Contains slightreferences toVolume 27, Files 1-3 and Episodes 199-200 (Mouri Kogoro, Suspect), but the fic would probably make more sense if you've read or watched them.  
**Summary: **Eventhough she wouldn't admit it, she would always treasure that moment in her heart.

* * *

Kisaki Eri had always been an ambitious person. Once she had made up her mind on something, she wouldn't back down no matter what. Her track record of winning every single case she has handled had given her the title of "The Queen" among her colleagues, and the judges were no exception to that.

This was not the Kisaki Eri we would encounter now, however. The Queen was clad not in her usual blazer and pencil skirt, but rather a silky white nightgown. Her tea-colored hair was not tied in its usual bun; instead, it cascaded all the way to her waist, revealing the waviness of her locks. She still had her glasses, however, as she needed them to look over some files she had brought home from work.

She had worked on them for most of the night, and she had just finished. Tiring as it was to rummage through records of old cases (even if they were meticulously organized), she couldn't find herself to sleep; it was amazing what a bit of coffee can do.

However, her half-finished cup of coffee didn't stop its wonders just yet. Its rich, tantalizing smell still continued to fill the air as the steam danced about, slowly rising until it could no longer be seen. The sight of it was truly nerve calming, enticing her to take a whiff.

Its smell was exactly the same. The same as the one she had at a hotel yesterday morning.

The same as the one she drunk moments before that_. _When she had let her head win over her heart once again.

And all that was left was a precious memory—a memory that she desperately wanted to bring back.

And it lay right at her very desk.

-

A deep, masculine voice made its way to her ears, carefully tugging the strings of her heart as a harpist leisurely playing the harp; her cherry-red lips slowly curved themselves up into a melancholic smile. Eri took a sip of the remaining half of her coffee, taking in the myriad of tastes and smells emanating from it. She sighed, her chin now resting on her palm. She was staring at her computer monitor, though it was doubtful she was reviewing any of her files; the blank expression on her face seemed to suggest that she was in a trance of some sort. She remained motionless, and it looked like she was going to stay that way throughout the night.

. . . or at least until she realized that the MD had already stopped.

And thus she pressed the rewind button once more, in a desperate effort to recapture that bittersweet memory. She remembered it all oh so vividly, his voice constantly resounding in her head. Her gaze then fell on a rectangular box, containing a gift she had never managed to give when she had the chance. She left her seat and picked up the phone, punching a number she had memorized by heart. The phone had rung a good number of times before the answering machine began to play; with a wistful look on her face, she put down the phone and shook her head, her nails slowly digging into her palms.

_Ding dong! _The doorbell rung, interrupting her thoughts. Eri made her way for the door as fast as she could. When she opened it, there was no one in sight—only three red roses on the floor. She picked them up and read the white card (which appeared to be store bought) attached to one of the roses. On it were written two words (which brought about a smile on her face and a slight tinge of red on her cheeks): _Happy Anniversary. _It was unsigned and the text was not handwritten, but it didn't matter: she already knew who he was.

And he gave it just in time, too.

* * *

_Okay, consider this my humble offering this Christmas season (eventhough it has nothing to do with it). I was actually planning to make a sort of "mini fic dump" by also posting a Shinichi/Ran fic for 30 Tears, but I wasn't able to finish it—please don't shoot me! And yes, strangely enough, I like the Kogoro/Eri pairing (probably more than any casual fan should)—I've been trying to resist writing for this pairing for months already!_

_Many thanks to __**RanMouri82 **__for the e-mail discussions regarding the relationship of Kogoro and Eri (without majorly spoiling things!), and for the helpful suggestions for the improvement of this fic. _

_Happy holidays, everyone! Until next time! _


End file.
